


Hidden Lycanthropy

by aphohm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ???? is it REALLY that?, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I really dont know how tagging works tbh, IM LIKE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, M/M, Revelations path, THIS IS IN VALLA BTW, UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW DO TAG, Valla - Freeform, Werewolves, do i care if it is?, lycanthropy, no, werewolf!takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphohm/pseuds/aphohm
Summary: Uh so all this is was a self-indulgent little thing about Takumi being a werewolf, and Leo finding out... Hope you like it? I'm so confused right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I know I don't really explain anything well, about like the rules of Takumi's shifting. It follows basic lycanthropy lore: full moon, once a month, uncontrollable bloodlust, crap like that. 
> 
> 2) Let's just *pretend* that Orochi somehow makes a potion to keep him from transforming.
> 
> 3) NO, Takumi is NOT a wolfskin, he's a werewolf.

Everything is fast, rushing, can't see can't breathe just gotta move move move. Can't stop running never stop he'll see, he'll see the monster he'll see. 

Takumi crashes through more trees and into an open area in the woods, a small meadow. The soft grass and gentle white flowers brush against the skin of his feet and he collapses, feeling the gentle caress over the rest of his bare skin. He lets out a shudder and sobs, he feels the shift coming on, the blood lust the ache, the anger and hurt that he hates so desperately. 

He hears Leo call for him and moves through the forest. Takumi sobs louder, trying to muffle the noises in his arm as he starts to scream, feeling the pain rip through him as his body starts to transform. All he hears now is ringing in his ears and the crack and rip off his skin and bones as he turns into a beast.

Normally his family and a few trusted healers keep the transformation at bay, but the war path they've cut through Valla made the event slip from their minds. He had been laying with Leo less than an hour ago, soaking in his warmth and smiling, forgetting, drifting off to sleep when it suddenly struck him. 

Now all he feels is pain, misery, and loss. He knows Leo will see him and kill on sight, won't even realize it's the boy he slept with less than an hour ago. Takumi howls and cries into the night, unabashed now in his grief and loss. The loss of love, his own life, the one he cares for the most. He throws himself at the trees and claws at them before he stops as he hears Leo break through the brush on the other side of the small clearing. 

There's a thick silence laid over the forest. No sounds come from it, all the life in its twisting, dark limbs has gone silent in fear of the thing Takumi has become. Takumi turns to Leo to see the shock in the other's eyes. The few clothes Takumi had worn as he fled torn on the ground into scraps. Bloodless, but they crucify the werewolf none the less. 

Fear is all Leo feels as he looks across the clearing at the beast before him. It towers 7 feet tall with blazing eyes and a coat blacker than the midnight sky. It breathes and snarls, staring right into his eyes. Leo's des dart to the clothes shredded on the ground before looking back to the beast. He can only come to two conclusions:

1\. This monster ate Takumi  
2\. The monster is Takumi

Leo tries to scan the area before him for a body, or blood but finds none. He looks back to the beast and into its eyes. Leo feels fear but he needs to face it and confirm what he's thinking. In the beast's eyes, he sees the fear and self-loathing of his lover. He sees the acceptance of death within those eyes and it rips his soul to pieces. 

Leo starts forward cautiously, he only knows that this may be Takumi, but not of the emotional or behavioral changes that have come with this apparent shift. Takumi's wolfish form backs up and curls in on itself, trying to hide from the one who approaches. He whines and shakes and moans from his curled up position on the ground as Leo draws ever near. There's a paralyzingly fear that takes hold of his body. Takumi aches to so desperately go back to before when Leo was clueless and still loved him. Now Takumi fears that he will meet his death by the hand of the one he cares for most. 

Leo is finally within arm's reach of Takumi and skins down to the ground to look closer at the face of the werewolf. Its eyes are shut now, ears drawn back, lips in a half snarl. Leo sighs and calls Takumi's name in hopes he'll look up at him. Leo means no harm but he's not sure Takumi himself realizes this at the moment. Takumi only seems to whimper and attempt to hide his face more. 

Leo sighs and curses at the sight, wishing more than anything that Takumi trusted him with this long ago. He slowly moves his hand to Takumi's head and pets the top, carding his hand through the fur there. Leo whispers assurances and loving words to the trembling form below him. It opens its eyes and looks him directly in the eyes again. Fear and surprise dance together violently in those blood red eyes. Leo's breath catches in his throat. His Takumi, even now like this, is breathtaking. 

Leo moves his hand to the front of Takumi's snout, to let him sniff and become more familiar. He hopes it'll bring rest to the fear in his lover's eyes but he doesn't expect much. It whimpers again but starts to relax as Leo uses his free hand to continue to pet Takumi's midnight fur. The fear fades from the werewolf’s piercing gaze, becoming more of a tired and lonely weariness that only comes with years of fearing oneself. His breathing also begins to physically slow more and his ears become less tense. Leo’s hand never leaves Takumi’s fur, continuing to soothe the Hoshidan prince. 

Eventually, after what seems like hours of just petting his fur, Leo allows himself to settle in the curve of Takumi's werewolf form. He continues to whisper his love and assurances to Takumi and feels his lover's breathing slowly as he drifts off. Leo decides against all rational thought to stay and rest with Takumi under the stars. In the morning, hopefully, he can find out more from him, or his family. Right now though he feels in order to keep Takumi safe, he should stay. 

Leo doesn't fear the beast he sleeps on, he only loves, as he knows it does for him.


End file.
